tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Winter Games '''is a crossover game with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]]'' TV series. It is a sequel created by popular fan demand. The game is for Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One. Playable Characters ''Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toad * Dry Bowser * Nabbit * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Espio * Zazz * Zavok * Wave * Sticks Kaitlin series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Maddie M. * Olivia * Emma B. * Tori * Macy * Casha * Laura * Emma H. * Dan * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Katie * Hannah Non-playable characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Charmy * Cream * Hailey * Jade Other * Toad * Goomba * Shy Guy * Koopa Troopa * Yoshi * Galoomba * Hammer Bro. * Li'l Burr * Sorbetti * Penguin * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Chip * Flicky * Wisps * Zac * Jarrett * Josie * Mikayla * Julia * Austin * James * Melvin * Alec the Awful * Cow minions * Robot monsters Events All the events are pulled from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. The dream events take place at Mario, Sonic, and Kaitlin locations. Locations Mario ''series * Yoshi's Island from ''Super Mario World ''(Dream Curling) * Tick-Tock Clock from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Freezy Flake Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Dream Ice Hockey) * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(Dream Biathlon) ''Sonic ''series * Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Power Plant from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Short Track) * Windmill Isle from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Skeleton) ''Kaitlin ''series * Volleyball Grudge Arena from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" (Dream Speed Skating) * Olivia's Mind from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" (Dream Moguls) * Mount Rushmore from "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" (Dream Alpine) * The Other Dimension from "The Kaitlin Movie" (Dream Luge) Music There are a total of 80 songs once again. For each series, there are 30 returning songs, while 10 are new. ''Mario ''series Returning Music # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' # Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending from Super Mario World # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # A Secret Course from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 # Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 # Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 New Music # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World Sonic ''series Returning Music # Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' # Spring Yard from ''Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World New Music # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles